1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a breadboard assembly kit which is used to design, build and test prototype electrical circuits.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical circuits are typically prototyped using a printed circuit board which is commonly referred to as a breadboard. A typical breadboard contains a plurality of plated through holes that are coupled to conductive pins. Discrete electrical components are soldered or simply inserted into the plated holes and coupled together by wires which are wrapped around corresponding pins. The discrete components may include integrated circuits, individual transistors, resistors, capacitors, diodes, that are all connected to create an electrical circuit.
Connecting together individual components is a time consuming process, typically requiring the user to wire wrap and/or solder each lead of each component. Additionally, the circuit(s) must be tested and reworked/modified if any errors or undesirable outputs are detected. Many circuits are constructed from a number of basic circuits, which each have to be individually tested. For example, a circuit design may include an operational amplifier that is connected to a peak detector and a differentiator. Using present techniques, the operational amplifier must be constructed using individual resistors, capacitors and a discrete amplifier which are all attached to the breadboard. The components are connected by wire wrapping the corresponding leads and then tested to insure that the operational amplifier circuit operates properly The same procedure must be repeated for the peak detector and again for the differentiator. Only after the individual circuits are assembled and tested can the user build and test the overall circuit.
It would be desirable to provide a breadboard assembly kit which would considerably reduce the time needed to construct and test a prototype circuit.